Sana in a closet
by gold and blizzard
Summary: Sana get's a part in a miniseries, but keeps getting hurt on the job, could Naozumi have something to do with it? And why is Akito ruining class again! Isn't he over that? The title has nothing to do with the story! chapter 9 up!
1. Job Offers

Title: Sana in a closet

By: Wing-Sama

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha, my lord and master Miho Obana does! Get over it! I do, however own Ryan and Kameron. They're mine! You can't have them! They're MINE!

Summery: Sana gets to play in a mini-series with Naozumi. Two new kids from the states enroll in Akito's karate class, they're no mach for him, alone anyways.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please understand that it probably won't be all that great… besides, I've only read 1,2,3,and 6, yeah, maybe I shouldn't write this… oh well!

Akito: You should just ignore this fic and move on.

Wing-sama: You don't mean that!

Akito: Actually, I do cheetah ears and tail pop up

Wing-sama: on the verge of tears Fine! (she's kind of pathetic) Here's the first chapter!

Chapter 1: Job offers

"Akito!" Sana called from the doorway of her large home. (me: I'm not sure that Akito and Sana ever get together, I haven't read all the books, remember. But this is my Fanfic and I can do what I want… right? Akito:chops me on head just get on with it, baka.)

Akito was coming to walk her to school today, he figured it was something a boyfriend was supposed to do for their girlfriend, and Sana wasn't complaining. "Yo," He said dully. Sana hit him over the head with her famous rubber hammer. "Do you know how long I waited! Where're going to be late!" (scratch that 'not complaining' bit).

Sana was about to deliver another assault on Akito's poor head when he said, "Check your watch! It's only seven thirty, we have plenty of time!" (Me: in my story, I'm having they're school start at eight forty five, sorry if I'm wrong!")

Sana lowered the hammer a few inches, but was still prepared to release her fury on him.

"When did you get up anyway ?" He asked, as they began making their way to the Jr. High School.

"Around five," she replied with a yawn, "Rei had some job offers for me so he had me get up extra early to look at them all."

Akito wasn't really interested in the jobs, but he asked, "did you take any?" To keep the conversations going, and Sana's mind off the hammer.

"Yah, there was a mini-series, I was going to refuse, but by then Rei was crying, so I had to say yes…"

"You know, he wouldn't have died, if you'd refused," he said looking over at her.

"I know, but I don't like seeing him cry. It's kind of pathetic to watch. Besides," she said, perking up, "it could be really fun! I'm the main character's little sister and-" she stopped, seeing Akito's eyes were traveling up and down her body, taking in every detail and curve. "PERVERT!" She hollered, whacking him continuously with the hammer.

Breaking away from her he said, "I thought boyfriends could look at their girlfriends."

"Not. Like. THAT!" She screeched, hitting him in rhythm with what she said, then coving on to chasing him in circles while assaulting him with the hammer whenever she could. They were so busy trying to dodge or kill each other that they didn't even notice that they'd arrived at school, and several students who'd also arrived early were staring at them with shock and amazement.

A/N: Okay, I'm going to end here. I've got five seconds to get out the door before my bus arrives! Please review! I'll take anything! Tell me it's to short! There's not enough detail! Anything! Oh, and by the way, my sister chose the title, and it doesn't have a lot to do with the story; aside from the fact that Sana's in it, and I might lock her in a closet.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Acident?

Sana in a closet

by: Wing- sama

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha, but I do own Akito Hayama! gets hit in head with Sora plushy Fine! I don't own anything! cries 'sept Ryan and Kameron, (who'll be introduced this chapter)

Wing-sama: Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou...coughs...thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou...pauses to catch breath to my very 1st reviewer, lets give Akiko-hoshi a round of applause! several hundred babbits appear and applaud for a few seconds

Akito: anime sweat drop...

Wing-sama: inhales deeply, about ready to say thank you again

Akito: clasps hand over Wing-sama's mouth here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Accident?

By the end of school, Sana seemed to have forgotten about that morning's 'incident'. She was laughing and chatting with Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Fuka, in the back of Rei's car. they were on their way to watch Sana, as she worked on here mini-series, which I've decided to call 'Don't Walk Away', but not before they drop Akito off at his karate class. Akito just stared out the window for most of the trip, until they neared the dojo, when Akito turned around and grabbed a few strands of Sana's hair, twirling it around his fingers. Fuka, Tsuyoshi, and Aya expected him to lean over and kiss, but he didn't. he just sat there, staring into her eyes with an unreadable expression on his face.

When the car stopped, Akito didn't want to get out, something didn't feel right. He didn't want to be away from Sana, he needed to protect her... from something.

"Um.. Akito," Sana blushed slightly, finally able to tear her eyes away from his.

Without a word, Akito let the strands of hair fall from his fingers, then got out of the car and walked into the dojo.

"That... was weird," Tsuyoshi said, as he watched his friend into the building.

Aya shrugged and started up the conversation they'd been having before Akito's interruption, again. Sana joined in, too, but was distracted by that look Akito had given her, "Akito..." she muttered softly.

In the Dojo:

Akito glanced up at the two foreign boys standing awkwardly at the front of the class. Maro-sensie (?) announced, "these are our two newest members," he gestured towards the shy-looking duo, "they recently moved here from America, their names are Ryan and Kameron Simpson." he turned to them "Why don't you tell us more about yourselves?"

The two boys stared at him in bewilderment. Akito snorted in amusement. the kid next to him voiced his exact thoughts.

"don't tell us that they don't know Japanese!"

Maro-sensie looked at the boys expectantly for a moment, when the one named Ryan said, in very broken Japanese, "we know a little.."

Maro-sensei sighed, "can anyone here translate for me?" two or three people raised their hands, and sensei chose a girl with dark hair named Ookami. The Americans went to sit down with her, the began talking right away, in American, so no one knew exactly what they were saying.

Class went on like normal after that, they had stretches and exorcises. And then-

"Ryan and Kameron practiced Karate in America," sensei said suddenly, "why don't we see how they do against Hayama?"

Akito looked up, hearing his name mentioned.

"Kameron," sensei turned to the tallest of the two boys, "you will fight Hayama."

Kameron looked around, hearing his name, but not knowing what to do, Ookami leaned over and whispered into his ear, pointing at Akito. the two boy's locked eyes and stood to face each other. The other students formed a circle around them. Akito and Kameron bowed to each other and on sensei's signal, fought.

Kameron was a good fighter, he was fast powerful, and barely gave Akito time to dodge. Akito waited, and finally left himself open, but only for a moment. This was all Akito needed. He leaned back and delivered a hard kick to his opponents chest. Kameron was thrown backwards into his bother. The two stared at Akito in shock for a moment, then they started laughing, Akito thought he heard one of them say "awesome".

When Akito walked out of the dojo, Tsuyoshi was there, too. A concerned look on his face. Akito turned to gaze expectantly at his friend, but said nothing.

"Akito..." Tsuyoshi's voice was quiet, and he didn't meet Akito's eyes, "there was an accident at the studio, Sana's hurt."

A/n: well, that's all I'm writing today, sorry if it sucks, and thanks for reading.


	3. what happened?

Title: Sana in a closet

By: Wing-sama

Disclaimer: sorry, I don't own Kodocha, Miss Miho Obana does.

Akito: Here's the 3rd chapter,

Wing-sama: Wow that was anticlimactic…

Akito: Whatever

Chapter 3: what happened?

Akito just stared blankly at his friend, as if he was trying to process what he'd just said._ Accident? Sana's hurt? What happened?_

"Akito? You ok?" Tsuyoshi asked, waving his hand in front of the boy's face, "Akito. Sana needs us, she's at the hospital."

Suddenly, Akito grabbed Tsuyoshi's shirt by the collar. "C'mon! Let's go!" he yelled. Running off in the direction of the hospital.

"Um…okay?" said Tsuyoshi as he was pulled along by Akito.

At the hospital, Sana was lying in a bed looking dazed. Sunglasses, Naozumi, Aya, Fuka, and Mariko were sitting next to her, Sunglasses was crying, Fuka and Aya seemed worried, and Mariko was staring at Sana seriously while her chipmunk, Maro, ran in circles on her head. Naozumi was silent, an unreadable expression on his face. Akito glared at them, "What happened?" he was still holding Tsuyoshi, who had lost consciousness on the way there.

Sana turned to her boyfriend, "hi Akito!" She said, cheerily, "One of the cranes holding the camera broke, it fell on my head." She shrugged, "guess I should've been paying attention."

Sana's mom laughed, "Considering how thick your skull is, you'd have thought you'd be fine!"

"They said I had a minor concussion, but alls I've been able to find is a big bump on my head," She continued, touching her head gently and wincing, "I'll be fine by tomorrow though!"

Akito sighed, dropping the unconscious Tsuyoshi. At least it was nothing to serious, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was just the beginning, that Sana was in danger somehow and that there was nothing he could do to protect her. Tsuyoshi stirred beside him, but Akito didn't move, he just stared at Sana, who was talking lightheartedly to Fuka and Aya, who were smiling weakly at her. Sunglasses was still crying, just thought you ought to know.

On the way home, Akito was vaguely aware of the direction he was taking, he kept worrying about Sana, he was trying to convince himself that this wasn't anything serious, but it wasn't working. He couldn't help but feel he'd failed her somehow, _Idiot, how were you supposed to know that this was going to happen? What are you a psychic! Now stop beating yourself up, you baby! _Akito was about to reply to himself when.

"Hayama!" Akito turned around to see Naozumi running to catch up with him; he turned back around and kept walking. "Wait!"

Akito sighed, "What do you want?"

"It's about the so-called 'accident' that Sana had today," Nao said, gasping as he finally caught up with the other boy.

A/n: Okay, I don't know what else to write. Thank you for reading my story. And PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL. TAKE. ANYTHING! Compliments, insults, constructive criticism, ANYTHING! Again, ANYTHING!


	4. What's wrong, Akito?

"Hayama!" Akito turned around to see Naozumi running to catch up with him; he turned back around and kept walking. "Wait!"

Akito sighed, "What do you want?"

"It's about the so-called 'accident' that Sana had today," Nao said, gasping as he finally caught up with the other boy.

Title: Sana in a closet

By: Wing-sama

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha

Wing-sama: Um… I've decided _not _to tell you about Akito and Naozumi's conversation, sorry.

Akito: it's not like anyone wants to know, anyways.

Wing-sama: (nervous laugh) here's the 4th chapter…

Chapter 4: What's wrong, Akito?

"Sana?" Tsuyoshi looked up as the child star walked through the door, "why're you here? Shouldn't you be recuperating?"

"Nothing can keep the almighty Sana down for long!" she laughed.

"Not even a concussion?" Aya asked, looking worried, "It's only been three days"

"Like Mama said! My skull is so thick, it protected me, HAHAHAHA!" everyone else sweat dropped. Then Sana noticed Akito sitting in the back of the classroom, facing away from her. Figuring he'd just not seen her come in, she walked up to him.

"HI Akito!" she said cheerily. "Why the long face?"

Akito looked up at her but didn't say anything. They sat there for a moment in awkward silence before he turned back to the window.

"Hey AKITO!" Sana screamed waving here hand in front of his face. "Hi! I'M BACK! WANNA _SAY _SOMETHING?"

"So, you back," he said simply, not looking at her, "who cares? It's not really a big deal."

Sana just stood there, fuming. How insensitive! She hadn't seen him since he visited her at the hospital, and could he just…?

Soon the teacher walked in, ready to begin class. "Miss Kurata? Would you please take your seat, or do you have something to tell the class?"

Sana turned red and walked over to her seat, casting a glance back at Akito, who was still staring out the window.

The class went on like normal after that, until the teacher came around for homework. "Akito?" he asked, "where's your esay?"

Akito tore his gaze from the window and looked up at the teacher, "I didn't do it." He said flatly.

"Are you going to make up for it?"

"no," was he answer, "and I wouldn't expect much finished work from me in the future."

The teacher looked completely lost. Sana remembered this was exactly how the trouble in Miss Mitsuya's class had started. Tsuyoshi looked over at his friend, shocked, two boy's who were in Sana's class in the 6th grade were smiling, everyone else just looked confused.

_Akito! _Sana thought _What's wrong!_

A/n: Um… thanks for reading, Oh! And by the way, I'm going to be sharing my account with my sister's Gold and Blizzard! Um… yeah… Please review!


	5. We're not friends

Title: Sana in a closet

By: Wing-sama

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha. If I did, don't you think I'd be writing books and not fanfics? WELL!

To Bautchchic and Fufu (hi Kelly!): I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer. Emphases on the word try.

Akito: Wow… someone actually cares how long this story is, I'm impressed.

Wing: Really?

Akito: No.

Wing: (starts crying)

Akito: EH? WHY"RE YOU CRYING? NO CRYING! BE A MAN!

Wing: I'm a girl… (Sniff)… but that outburst was funny. (Starts laughing uncontrollably)

Akito: --' it wasn't that funny. (Walks off)

Wing: (Still laughing)

Kagome: (Where'd she come from?) Here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5: We're not friends.

Ding, ding, ding dong… dong, dong, ding, ping! School was out; Akito got up and walked out of the classroom, completely ignoring the teacher's orders to stay after class to 'talk'. Sana and Tsuyoshi shot each other nervous glances, and hurried out after him.

Akito found his locker, B21, right next to all those lovely dead animals. He glared at a girl standing near by and she moved away. He began working with the lock, 16…18… (HEY! I'M NOT TELLING THEM THE COMBO! THAT'S MY LOCKER!) It wouldn't open. He turned around when he heard Sana behind him.

"Hey, Akito, is something bothering you?" she said, a look of concern on her face.

"Aside from the fact you and Tsuyoshi wont back off, I'm fine." He said, turning back to his uncooperative locker.

His friends weren't fazed, "Akito, ever since Sana got hurt, you've been acting a bit…strange," Tsuyoshi hung his head slightly, "and-"

"And it's none of your business," Akito said, fumbling with the lock, _finally, _he thought, as it clicked open.

"We're your FRIENDS!" Sana cried, "It's our business to make it our business even if it's none of our business!"

"Then we're not friends," Akito said flatly. He finished gathering his things and walked away, he glared over at Fuka and Aya, who'd been standing nearby, listening to the whole thing, "I have no friends." He muttered.

The four stared after him, in shock.

"What's he talkin' about?" Fuka asked.

"Dunno." Aya admitted.

Sana growled when Tsuyoshi said, "something tells me things are going to go downhill, and fast."

In about a week, the class was exactly identical to their 6th grade one. First, the two boys joined in, not doing their homework and ignoring the teacher's orders, it didn't seem like much, just three 'problem students' who needed to be taught a lesson, but then the other boys joined in, one thing led to another, and the class was now a mess. The teacher even gave up on getting the boys to stop; Sana swore she saw him cry once. She guessed Akito was using the same technique that he'd used on there old teacher, Miss Mitsuya, all he had to do was get an embarrassing photo and blackmail him. The question was: why?

"OOOOHHH!WHY?WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?" Sana cried, banging her head on her desk over and over.

"Eh? Sana, stop it!" Tsuyoshi yelled grabbing Sana's head before it hit the desk again. "Do you want to give yourself another concussion?"

Sana sighed and sat up strait, brushing her friend's hands from her head. "What's with him lately!" she glared over at Akito, "he hasn't talked to me since last week!"

Tsuyoshi shock his head, "I don't know, I thought maybe things were bad for him at home again. I went over there to ask, but when I get there, Natsumi with about a million questions, like 'what's wrong with Akito?' and 'is something happening at school?' basically, his family doesn't have any idea why he's like this either."

"Hmmm… maybe his attitude is like a bad disease," Sana mused, "like, it'll seem like you've gotten better, and then you collapse!"

"You mean relapse?" Tsuyoshi corrected her.

"Whatever," Sana said standing up and walking over to Akito, "HEY YOU!"

"What do you want?" Akito said looking down at her. The three boys standing next to him glared. Sana paid them no mind, she just stood there, staring at Akito and fuming. Suddenly and without warning she jumped on top of him.

"YOU'RE SICK!" she cried, "YOU SHOULD BE AT HOME RESTING!"

Akito was shocked by her unexpected action, and had the wind knocked out of him, he was now at the mercy of the rabid child star.

"Um… Sana?" Tsuyoshi called from across the room, "Akito's not sick! Sana! GET OVER HERE!" had Sana attacked someone like Fuka or Aya, he might of gone over and pulled her off, but he was to afraid of what Akito would do when he got back up.

"You'd better listen to him," Akito warned, attempting to push his assailant off, but in vain. Sana was too determined in helping her 'sick friend', and wasn't about to be pushed away. The boy's who'd been hanging around Akito were yelling at her, but didn't move to get Sana off their boss, maybe they were scarred, too.

"Never!" Sana laughed, "Get bed rest or I'll…I'll," she paused to think a moment, "Or I'll TICKLE YOU! BWAHAHAHA!"

Everyone sweat dropped as she began her assault. Akito struggled uselessly against her, and was easily overtaken by her. He didn't laugh, but he did have a reaction, one that only Sana saw, as she tried to tickle his ribs, Akito flinched.

"…?" Sana ceased her tickling and did something no one, not even Miss Obana's cat, ever expected. As Sana quickly lifted Akito's shirt, the whole room gasped, Akito's stomach and chest looked like one big, multi-colored, DEEP bruise. It almost looked like someone had taken a paint brush, and painted a load of pain on him. "how did this happen," Sana's voice, along with the rest of her was shaking uncontrollably.

Akito didn't answer at first, instead he took his chance to push the stunned Sana of him, "it's none of your business," he said, standing up.

Sana regained herself and stood up, "What do you mean, none my busi-"

Akito cut her off with a powerful blow to her stomach, "shut up!" he said as she crumpled at his feet.

Before the rest of the class had time to even register what'd happened, Akito was knocked to the ground.

A/n: sorry if it's confusing, it'll make more sense in the next chapter, then again… it probably won't. I don't know… I made it longer this time! How come no one told me my anonymous reviews were disabled? Um…sorry. And thank you to Fufu's the name for telling me! Please review! I'm begging! Flames are welcome! I like flames! Love them! Can't get enough of 'em! JUST PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. demon

Akito didn't answer at first, instead he took his chance to push the stunned Sana of him, "it's none of your business," he said, standing up.

Sana regained herself and stood up, "What do you mean, none my busi-"

Akito cut her off with a powerful blow to her stomach, "shut up!" he said as she crumpled at his feet.

Before the rest of the class had time to even register what'd happened, Akito was knocked to the ground.

Title: Sana in a Closet

By: Wing-sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha, nor do I own Akito, Sana, Tsuyoshi, or anyone else in this fanfic (aside from Kameron and Ryan) I'm just borrowing them from their true owner: Miho Obana, who has unknowingly, given me and everyone else on this sight authorization to do whatever we want with her characters, so… yeah.

(Um… and by the way Sunglasses was Rei, forgot to say that before…sorry)

Akito: And what exactly do you plan to do with me?

Wing: (grinning evilly) Nuttin'

Akito: I'm _really _not liking you right now.

Wing: You think you don't like me _now! _Ohh… just you wait! (Evil laugh)

Akito: just write the next chapter.

Chapter 6: Demon

Akito looked up at the fuming Tsuyoshi, whose fist was still raised to the spot where it had struck him. "What the hell?"

"A-Akito…" Tsuyoshi's voice was dangerously low, "how could you… why would… WHAT WERE YOU THINGKING!"

The blond boy stood up but said nothing.

"Akito!" Tsuyoshi was quivering with rage, "answer me, why would you harm Sana?"

"No Tsuyoshi," Sana said suddenly, "I'm fine, he didn't hit me all that hard, heh, heh."

"Sana, you know that Akito had no excuse for hitting you." He looked over at his friend, "He has no excuse to do any of this… he just hates peace! Things finally get good for him, and it's not good enough. He just likes chaos, demons love to wreak havoc, it's in their nature!"

"Tsuyoshi!" Sana cried, "How can you say that! Akito's your friend!"

"Not anymore," Tsuyoshi said, turning back to Akito "well demon boy? You going to beat me up now?"

The said demon sent his 'friend' flying into a group of girls, "yes," he muttered. He walked over to the stunned boy and gave him a quick kick in the ribs, some girls screamed and told him to stop. Sana tried to break up the fight, but two boys held her back as they egged Akito on. Akito, however, didn't do anything else, he just glared at the class and walked out.

"Oh God!" Sana cried, breaking free of the boys' hold and rushing over to Tsuyoshi, "Are you okay."

"I'm fine," Tsuyoshi said, his voice cracking, one of the lenses in his glasses were broken, and the glass had cut his creek, and it appeared that a black eye was beginning to form. "Just fine…" he looked ready to cry, but at the same time there was an air of pride about him, like he'd just accomplished something great.

"Tsuyoshi…" Sana muttered, "That was pretty stupid, I mean, what did you expect him to do? Calling him a demon? You were bound to get pounded, he went a little easy on you from what I saw." (Too blunt)

"Hmm… it just proves my point," Tsuyoshi said, touching his left eye tenderly.

Akito wandered aimlessly, heading unconsciously towards the park were he'd always used to eat in, before Sana… he thought back to that morning, hitting her then Tsuyoshi. He hadn't wanted to do it, but he had to. They had to fear him, had to stay away from him… had to hate him. He sighed, kicking at a bench, the part where people usually rested their backs broke off and fell to the ground. He stared at it for a moment before sitting down and resting his head on his hands.

"AKITO!"

Akito looked up just in time to see a human body flying towards him. "ACK!" he cried as Sana (who else!) made contact, they were both knocked to the ground, _stupid gravity!_ Sana thought, standing up, "Akito, we need to talk."

"Couldn't you have just asked instead of tackling me?" he shook his head vigorously and standing up. "Stupid girl."

Sana ignored him, "Akito, what you did to Tsuyoshi was wrong! I mean, I can understand why you hit me… actually, I can't… HEY! WHY'D YOU HIT ME!"

He looked away, he wasn't ready to deal with her right now. He couldn't hit her again, he couldn't hurt her anymore, so he remained silent.

"Akito," Sana turned him around to face her, "what's wrong? I know you're not doing this because you want to hurt people, there's no point, and you aren't a demon… something's up."

He stood frozen, sometimes, Sana was smarter than she looked, but he couldn't tell her anything… but he didn't have it in him to hurt her anymore.

Sana gasped as Akito pulled her into a tight embrace, "Worry about someone who deserves it," he whispered softly. Then he let go and let her fall to the ground, and walked off.

"Akito?" Sana's voice was lost in the empty afternoon air.

After an hour or two, Rei found her, still in the same spot, and told her she was late for work on the set of 'Don't Walk Away'.

A/n: Uh… is that what I called it? Oh well. Um… thanks for reading, I appreciate it. Please review. Um… thanks…

Wing: Awww… Akito's so cute!

Akito: WHAT! (Beats Wing-sama up.)

Wing: Ha! That was a decoy!

Akito: (beats up real Wing)

Wing: Ow…


	7. it's just sad

Title: Sana in a closet

By: Wing-sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha, I don't even own my own apartment!

Akito: You're not even old enough to move out of your parent's house yet!

Wing: well, there's that… But anyways, sorry for not updating in a while. You see, I don't have internet on my (sister's) computer yet, so I have to put my story on a floppy disk and bring it to school and then post it. But after I posted my last chapter, my floppy disk was attacked and destroyed by a horrible purple pencil monster!

Akito: Liar!

Wing: I'm not a liar! It was broken and that's all they need to know!

Akito: then why lie?

Wing: (ignoring him) but my computer graphics teacher (who shall remain nameless) lent me another one! Thanks Mr. (insert name here)!

Akito: They REALLY don't care… anyways, here's the next chapter…

Chapter 7: it's just sad

Sana didn't show up for school the next day, Akito was absent as well. In fact, half the class was gone, they went to visit Sana… … in her hospital room… ACK? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME? IT'S JUST A FANFIC!

All the kids were packed into the small hospital room, looking down at there friend in silence. Sana was getting annoyed with all of them not talking and being all depressing.

"Sana, what happened?" Fuka asked, staring at her with moist eyes, yeah, she's not concerned.

"I was being clumsy and fell down the stairs on the set," The child star replied casually, "I broke my butt." Everyone sweat dropped.

The nurse coughed lightly into her glove, "what she means is she fractured her tailbone." She corrected.

Sana looked at the nurse, "but I don't even HAVE a tail!"

Before the nurse could reply, Rei interrupted, "Sana! You were 10 feet from the stairs when you fell!"

Naozumi, yeah, he's there too, "Rei's right! Someone must've pushed you," Rei and Nao got fire in their eye and began glaring at the student as if they had been there to push her. This caused Sana to start laughing hysterically. Apparently, there was something funny about all this.

After a few seconds, she stopped laughing, scanning her visitors, she suddenly looked very sad. Turning to Tsuyoshi she asked, "hey, where's Akito?"  
"Hayama?" Tsuyoshi cocked his head slightly, "why would I know where HE is? I don't care, maybe he's decided to go away and leave us and everyone else alone," his face turned a faint shade of pink, and he turned away.

"Tsuyoshi," Sana began, "you don't mean that…" she looked over at Naozumi, hoping he could help convince Tsuyoshi to forgive Akito. But he was looking somewhere else, over at the doorway of the room. Sana followed his gaze and saw… AKITO! But it was just for an instant, then he turned and disappeared down the hall. She sat up to follow, but quickly lay back down as a wave of pain ran through her body. "ARRRGHHH!" she cried, the room gasped.

"You okay?" Aya asked.

"My butt hurts."

A few boys couldn't help but laugh at this comment.

Akito walked out of the hospital, feeling remarkably stupid. Sana was in pain and it was his fault, he would have gone in to see her, but… _damn it! _He thought, staring down at his shoes, _I'm such a- _he kicked over a trashcan. It rolled down the sidewalk crashing into poor, innocent, lovely Wing-sama, causing a comical string of events to unfold, that I won't explain because this is a serious moment, but it will say that by the end of it, Wing-sama to need a body cast and a surgery to remove a cat from her lower intestine.

But enough about me, how was your week?

After about a month, Sana was released from the hospital, but her return to school wasn't exactly 'pleasant', not only had the chaos in her class become more intense, but now the boys in other classes were acting up as well! Akito had become the leader of about every boy in school! Except Tsuyoshi, he wanted no part of it, which was just fine with Akito, he seemed to prefer his 'best friend' to stay out of his business. Now it was three days after her return and she was sitting in the back corner of the room with the other girls, Tsuyoshi, and the teacher, but no one cares about him, so just forget he's there, ok?

"Tsuyoshi, what's the matter with you?" Sana was asking her stubborn friend, "Have you COMPLETELY forgotten that Akito is your friend?"

"WAS," Tsuyoshi corrected, "was, Sana. And no, I haven't forgotten, I haven't forgotten how Hayama punched you, a _girl, _I haven't forgotten how he beat me up, his so-called best friend, and I haven't forgotten how he didn't come to see you _once _while you were in the hospital. And how could anyone forget him ruining class for no reason whatsoever!"

Sana looked at Tsuyoshi with pity, he had really trusted and looked up to Akito, now he'd become so bitter and unfriendly, it just wasn't like him… suddenly "Maybe someone's forcing him to do it!" she cried.

"Eh?"

"Yeah! Someone's forcing him to wreak havoc!" she was sure of it.

"I doubt it, Sana," Tsuyoshi said with a sigh, "Hayama's only doing this because he's bored."

"But what about the bruises? Hmm? Hmm?" Sana argued, "how'd he get those?"

"Hayama got into a lot of fights back in sixth grade, he probably got them from a fight…"

Sana was about to say something when Momiji, one of the boys, came over.

A/n: I'm ending here, thank you for reading. Wow, this is the 7th chapter! I'm so happy… (Bored look). Anyways! Um… I'd appreciate a review or two… please? Thanks again! (is this a bad place to end it?)


	8. lonely

Title: Sana in a Closet

By: Wing-sama

Disclaimer: (Sigh) I don't own Kodocha.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Um… stuff came up…

Hey! Guess what! I got the 7th book of Kodocha! (Of course, it was in German… I can't read it! ARGGG!) (Sob)

I also read the 8th book! In English! Akito's hand isn't _permanently_ paralyzed, is it? I've so far gone 3 days without using my right hand (except at home my parents will ground me if I don't use my 'proper' hand) to see what it's like for Akito. (GRRR! DIE FU FU! YOU LAUGHED AT ME WHEN I TRIED TO TAKE MY WATCH OFF!)

Uh… anyways, on with the 8th chapter!

Chapter 8: Lonely

(Okay, that Momiji guy just showed up, right?)

Momiji looked down at Sana and Tsuyoshi, Momiji was the quiet type, he never bothered anyone, and people got on with him fairly well. That is, until recently, after the boys began acting up, Momiji had changed, he would now pick a fight with just about anyone, over just about anything, talking to him nowadays was like an attempt at suicide! The guy's stronger than he looks! It was as if the school had become like a jungle, if you couldn't adapt you ended up at the bottom of the food-chain, apparently, Momiji had adapted.

"Hello," he said, in his usual good-natured tone of voice, "haven't seen you in a while Sana."

"Hi!" Sana called, she was unaware of Momiji's change. "Whacha been up to?"

He shrugged. Tsuyoshi tried to sink out of view, but Momiji shifted his gaze to him, "hey, Tsuyoshi, I was wondering why you haven't been 'participating'."

"What?" Tsuyoshi looked up, for some reason or other he seemed angry, "You mean you want me to join you in wreaking havoc in the class? Follow Hayama around like a lost puppy? Give in to his every whim like a little imp? Sorry, I'd rather not act like a stupid monkey-boy."

Momiji's anger bubbled up (I suppose he's a bit like Tsuyoshi in a way) and he grabbed Tsuyoshi by the collar of his shirt, "Did you just call me stupid?"

"Hey, you said it."

**_POW!_**

Tsuyoshi was knocked back into Sana, who was completely at a loss.

"How DARE you!" Momiji screamed, raising his hand again.

**_CRASH!_**

****Now _Momiji _was the one knocked down, but he fell to the side and into a bookshelf.

"What the-!" He cried, as he sat back up.

"Momiji, what the hell were you doing?" asked Akito, (yeah, who else would it be?) "Why don't you pick a fight with someone worth the effort?"

"HEY!" Sana yelled suddenly, "You hit Tsuyoshi!"

Tsuyoshi, Akito, and Momiji stared at Sana like she was some alien.

"Um… yes, I did," Momiji wiped a bit of spit from his chin, he didn't seem aggressive anymore.

"Well why!"

"Were you even paying attention?" Tsuyoshi asked, looking confused, up at Sana, Momiji's expression mirrored Tsuyoshi's.

"Not really," Sana admitted.

"Hmph!" said Akito as he walked away.

"A-Akito! Wait up!" Momiji screamed as he scrambled after his 'boss'.

"That was odd…" Sana muttered.

"That hurt," whined Tsuyoshi, rubbing his stomach.

The next few days passed without change, no one bothered the girls or Tsuyoshi too much, Akito made sure of that. Most everyone was confused.

"If Hayama's really back to how he was, why does he care if the boys bother us or not?" asked Fuka once.

"Akito's being FORCED to be evil!" Sana cried, "why don't you people GET IT!"

"Sana, are you sure," Aya asked.

"GOD! YES, YES! How many times do I have to say it!"

Her friends looked at her skeptically, "Sana, this sounds more like wishful thinking, than actual fact."

"Just look at him!" She shouted, pointing over at him, he was sitting at his desk (the only one left in place) he looked like he was sleeping, his head was drooping and his eyes were closed, in fact, he was sleeping… well, okay.

"What're we supposed to be seeing?"

"Uh… never mind." Sana said with a sigh.

A/n: okay, I'm ending here. I think this chapter was my worst, I'm losing the story in my mind… BUT I WON'T QUIT! EVEN IF IT KILLS KELLY! Anyways, please review! Help me with this miserable fanfics!

Akito: Why are you insulting your own fic?

Wing: You weren't there in the beginning of the chapter, I'll stop now.

Akito: oh…


	9. going out

Title: Sana in a Closet

Disclaimer: YES! It's true! My name is Miho Obana! I created Kodocha! And now I'm writing fanfics about my story! In English! (I know that because it's typed you can't hear my tone of voice, so just s' ya'll know, this is sarcasm)

Akito: was that an _accent?_

Wing: I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout!

Akito: Pffff…

Wing: Don't you laugh! Lotsa people have accents!

Akito: But you haven't spoken with an accent in YEARS!

Wing: We're not talkin' 'bout me! Grrr… here's the next chapter!

Chapter 9: going out

Well, nothing was changing the boys got worse. Akito was acting real strange, anyone who wanted to pick a fight with Tsuyoshi would feel his wrath, and yet he seemed to think nothing of releasing his frustration out on the same one he 'protected'. Even Sana seemed to be giving up on him, she'd quit saying that he must've been forced into acting the way he did, she'd also gone back to calling him Hayama.

Sana had had a few more accidents on set of "Don't Walk Away", but it wasn't anything serious. Now she was at her house, Naozumi was over with her. They'd started out talking about how weird everything on set was, you know, with Sana getting hurt and all. Somehow, the conversation had switched to Hayama, and Sana was now telling Nao about the past few months and how she was worried about him.

"Sana," Nao said quietly, as if he really didn't want to say what he was going to, "Sana, you probably won't like what I'm going to say, and maybe I shouldn't even say it. But I think it was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

"What?"

"I'm just saying what I think. It is sad but, you see, Hayama grew up mean- Sana don't give me that look, you know I'm telling the truth- and he well… let me put it this way, A cheetah will grow up, and die with the same spots it was born with, right?"

"I guess," she had an idea of where this was going.

"Same principle with Hayama," said Nao solemnly, "He's spent the majority of his life a bully, he'll die that way. One person can't change that. Not even you Sana."

"But N-Nao," Sana whined as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks, she buried her head in his shoulder, "It's n-n-not f-fair!"

"I know," he muttered, crying too.

The next day, Sana took Nao out with her, Tsuyoshi, Fuka, and Aya to get something to eat at McDonalds, what? They're everywhere aren't they? There they made the announcement that they were officially going out.

Aya choked on her drink, Tsuyoshi, putting his hand on her back, asked, "Really? When?" his eyes were wide with shock.

"Just last night," she answered with one of her this - is - fake - but - it - doesn't - really - matter - because - only - Akito - can - tell - the - difference - smiles.

"That's great, girl!" Said Fuka.

"Yeah,"

Nao put his arm around Sana's shoulder, catching her off guard, she turned and saw that he was looking away, like back at the hospital. Following his gaze, she saw he was staring through into the crowds that were walking busily by on the other side of the road, but she, like her new boyfriend, had spotted one figure in particular. Hayama was looking back at them from the other side of the street. Her jaw dropped slightly as he turned and began walking away.

Suddenly Sana sat up and ran out the door of the restaurant and ran after him, "AKITO! WAIT!"

"Sana, YOU wait," Fuka called, as she and the others followed her. (Yeah, they forgot to pay.)

_Why am I running after him?_ Sana thought to herself,_ I have nothing to gain! Like Naozumi said cheetahs have spots and Hayama can't wash them off! Wait… was that right? Oh forget it! _

_Is she following me? _Hayama wondered, he turned around to see, there was Sana, running up to him, shouting for him to stop, _Damn it!_

Hayama broke into a run, and Sana picked up her pace, there was no way for Fuka or the others could catch up, soon only Naozumi hadn't given the chase for a loss, he followed, at a comfortable pace.

On an impulse Hayama turned into the park, he couldn't keep running much longer, he was too tired from last night, his body temperature began to rise rapidly and finally he stopped to rest, he'd probably lost her anyways. But then-

_**WHAM!**_

Sana plowed right into him, he hadn't realized how close she was following.

Hayama, panted, out of breath, he blinked a few times to get the sweat from his eyes. He was worn out.

Sana, however, was full of energy, and she had a few things to use it on. They would be:

1: Start crying

2: Hit Hayama over the head with a hammer

3: Give a speech

Sana didn't miss a beat, Hayama rubbed his injured cranium while staring up at the crying girl who was about to begin talking. She told him about how his actions were as far as she or anyone else new, pointless, how he had dramatically changed Tsuyoshi, how the teacher was now in therapy, how his family was worried and confused, and how she had lost her faith in him, before she could go any further, Hayama interrupted. He stood up quickly and pulled her into a hard, powerful kiss. (I suck at fluff)

At first Sana was shocked, then she returned his kiss with equal force and passion. Then, as if coming back from her own world and realizing where she was, she pushed him away and fell to her knees, sobbing, just as Naozumi stepped out from behind the tree, where he'd been watching for some time.

A/n: I think I'll end here, sorry about this… I'm not all that good at fluff… Oh, and to Kelly, I typed this with my LEFT HAND! BWAHAHAHA! So… yeah… please review! I'm desperate! Only 3 different people actually are reviewing! Are only three people reading? Please, I need help, I'm really losing my story! PLEASE HELP! IDEA'S! Uh… thanks for reading, I 'preciate it.


	10. poor' Naozumi

Title: Sana in a closet

Disclaimer: If I owned Kodocha…I just don't own it okay?

Wing: Uh… sorry I haven't updated in a little while, something came up…

Akito: Nothing came up, you liar. You're just lazy.

Wing: Hmph!

Akito: Lying is a bad habit of your's, isn't it.

Wing: (And if you weren't here I could get away with it!)

Akito: What was that?

Wing: Uh… Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 10: 'Poor' Naozumi

"Hayama? What are you doing to Sana?" Naozumi cried as he ran over to sit beside his sobbing girlfriend.

Hayama didn't answer, he didn't need to, and Naozumi had seen what he did. It was a stupid question. _'What a stupid question!' _Hayama thought.

"Nao," Sana muttered, "I'm sorry, it was my fault."

"No, it wasn't your fault, Sana," He said, turning to her, "I saw what he did! He violated you!" He stood up to be almost eye level with Hayama, "Why were you talking to her? Why were you even _near _her?"

"Oh sorry," Hayama answered sarcastically, "is it illegal to be near her?"

"You weren't just near her! You kissed her! People like you don't deserve to kiss Sana!" That was a really weird thing to say… "Sana, c'mon, we're leaving."

"Um…okay," She let Naozumi help her to her feet and lead her out of the park. _'Things in my life were out of control'_ she thought_, 'someone up there has a sick sense of humor.'_

At school the next day, Hayama wasn't there, and Sana was having trouble focusing. Not that there was much to focus on, the boys made it impossible to do any work, but she new that she had to snap out of it soon, she had to go to work today, and she had to be at her best today, her character had a big part in this episode.

At lunch she wasn't eating, and her friends were getting worried.

"Sana, hey girl, can you here me?" Fuka asked, "You haven't touched your macaroni."

"Meh, it didn't taste good," Sana sighed.

"But Sana, you haven't even taken one bite." Aya pointed out.

"Yeah, are you feeling okay?" Tsuyoshi said.

"Listen guys, I'm fine. Can you just, leave me alone for a little while, I need to think."

"Um… okay, we're gonna go outside," Fuka said, ushering the other two away.

Sana was thankful for how understanding her friends were, she turned back to her full plate and sighed, "Akito…"

After school Sana wandered the empty hallways, waiting for Rei to come pick her up. She thought about how creepy the halls were when they weren't filled with other kids, it was too quiet.

As she walked buy her homeroom for the fifth time, she saw another person at the walk out of a room ahead. She stopped walking and looked to see who it was, then gasped.

Hayama heard the noise and turned to see who had made it. They stood, staring at each other for a moment, then Hayama grabbed her arm and began dragging her quickly down the hall.

A/n: Wow, that was random… Um… thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
